Web search engines may receive hundreds of millions of search queries from users in a short period of time, such as in the course of a single day. It is common for a developer of a web search engine to analyze these search queries to discern user information needs in order to fine tune the search algorithm used by the search engine. For example, the developer may tune the search algorithm based on the frequency that a particular search query is submitted by different users, or the correlation between different search queries and uniform resource locators (URLs) in the search results ultimately selected by the users. The search engine with the improved search algorithm may deliver more accurate search results.